


Sleeping Over

by Kuune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Kei is a douch sometimes lol, M/M, cuteness, scarie movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuune/pseuds/Kuune





	Sleeping Over

Tsukishima's phone buzzed as it alerted him that he had recieved a text. He sat up from the couch he was laying on and unlocked his phone to see who it was from and if it was worth reading. The text had been from Hinata so he deemed it unimportant and continued to listen to his music while know the couch. He had though back to early that day, during lunch.

~earlier that day, lunch time at school~

"Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki!" Yamaguchi ran up so his boyfriend that he had been with for almost a year now.

"What?" Tsuki replied in his usual irritated tone that Yamaguchi had grown use to.

"I was wondering..." He blushed a bit.

"Wondering what?"

"Could I stay the night at you house tonight, we could watch movies and cuddle?" He questioned in almost a bargaining tone.

Tsukishima sighed, "Sure I don't really care." He had a slightly blush creeping on to his face, but not enough for Yamaguchi to notice.

"Ok I will show up around 6 o'clock, is that Ok?"

"Sure." Tsukishima had the same tone as always has, that 'I don't care, I'm a badass punk attitude'.

~ back to the present ~

His thoughts came to a halt when his doorbell rang. He almost didn't answer it until he looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:03.

"Must be Yamaguchi." His tone was bored. He walked up to his front door and opened it to see his boyfriend Yamaguchi.

"Hey there Tsuki." Yamaguchi smiled as he walked in, a pillow in his arms and a backpack which probably had ho's night cloths and other essential.

"Hey." Tsukishima opened the door fully and let Yamaguchi in his home.

"What were you doing before I showed you Tsuki?" Yamaguchi smiled as he walked into Tsukishima's room, setting his stuff down on the floor.

"Nothing, just listening to music."

"Oh... okay!" Yamaguchi seemed very excited to hang out with Tsukishima, well that was a given he liked alone time with him, Tsukishima was cold to him at school.

"So you wanted to watch a movie?" Tsukishima walked over to his shelf with DVDs on it and skimmed through them until he found one he thought they could both enjoy. He picked The Exorcist.

"Oh.... we are gonna watch a scary movie?" Yamaguchi swallowed, he was terrified of scary movies, but for some reason Tsukishima loved them.

"Mh-Hm." Tsukishima walked over opened the disk, placed it inside the DVD player and latest down on his bed with one arm wrapped around Yamaguchi's shoulders.

"O-okay."

The movie proceeded and Yamaguchi was already clinging to Tsukishima, even before the movie got Good, he was reading himself for it.

"Don't be scared it's just a movie." Tsukishima kissed his forehead gently and he blushed a bit.

Yamaguchi chuckled at the sight of this and kissed his cheek before getting back in his comfortable spot. "Okay."

They continued to watch the movie, Tsukishima would often laugh at the sight of how stupid and predictable the people in the movie were. Pointing out their flaws and saying what's gonna happen.

"Tsuki stop ruining the movie." Yamaguchi wined looking up at Tsukishima.

"I'm not even interested in this movie, I've seen it a thousand times, and you don't even like scariest movies."

"Oh, them what are you interested in?" Yamaguchi looked at him teasingly almost as he knew what he was going to say.

"What with that tone?" Tsukishima seemed irritated, more than he normal was as an urk marl appeared on his forehead.

"Nothing." Yamaguchi reached up and kissed him on the lips. Tsukishima said nothing and kissed him back, pulling him against him.

"I'm turning off the movie now, it's obvious that neither of us are interest in watching it." He stood up and his face was red, he always got embarrassed at stuff like this. Quiet frankly he didn't understand how Yamaguchi didn't get embarrassed by it.

"Okay." Yamaguchi always found his shyness cute, he acts sooooo tough then gets embarrassed when they kiss, even alone.

Tsukishima took out the movie and layed back down next to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima looked irritated at him, but Yamaguchi just kissed him with his arms wrapped around Tsukishima's neck.

It was getting late and they decided to go to sleep, Yamaguchi curled up next to him kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Tsuki, love you."

"Love you too..." Tsukishima mumbled those words, Yamaguchi could barely hear them but still smiled at the sound of them.

Yamaguchi fell asleep while Tsukishima stayed you for a bit longer on his phone.


End file.
